


9 Month Deal

by golden_eyes



Category: Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom, cipherpines - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Baby, BillDip, Billdip fluff, Child, Easy Read, Establish Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, I guess it's sfw, Leave it to your imagination, M/M, Married Couple, Most of the time, Mpreg, No Sex, OOC, Out of Character, Pacifica and Mabel are not a thing, Parent AU, Top Dipper, Trans Character, a bunch of drabbles made into a story, bottom bill, cipherpines, its a cover up, just mentions, not really trans, pregnant bill, sfw, they all connect, you won't stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_eyes/pseuds/golden_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word "baby" has been thrown around several times after they married. Mostly by Mabel. Of course it's not humanly possible for Dipper to conceive but Bill was something else.</p><p> Dipper wants a baby and Bill makes a deal. In other words the progress of having a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Make A Deal

The word "baby" had been thrown around several times after they married, mostly by Mabel. Of course, it's not humanly possible for Dipper to conceive but Bill was something else.  
Dipper decided that, yes, having a child around would be great. Bill on the other hand.

"They cry all the time. They're so needy. They poop constantly. Eventually, they start walking and then the real danger is everything and anything."

"Bill you cry for to say about everything. YOU are super needy and everything and anything is dangerous when you're around."

"Point was proven, why do we need a baby? You have me."

Dipper just rolled his eyes.

"Babies are cute."

"You're saying I'm not cute?"

"We're having a baby. And by we're I mean you. Hope our little one is blonde like you."

Dipper walked up to Bill and kissed his forehead.

"You would be a great parent if not the best."

 

#################################################

Bill sat outside the Mystery Shack waiting for Dipper's shift to end. He stared into the forest with an ice lolly in his right hand.

"Babies. That sounded awful but Pine Tree wants one. What if he wants more?  
But babies are cute. Especially Pines babies. His pine tree was adorable... and hot. "

\-------

"Let's make a deal Pine Tree."

Dipper raised a brow at that. Since when did they make deals? Why did he want a deal? There is no need for deals anymore. They were married.

"What kind of deal?" He eyed him skeptically.

"I'll give you a baby if you do whatever I want during my pregnancy."

Dipper was too surprised. He just stood there with his mouth open.

"Pine Tree, I know the view is great and all but you have to give me an answer today."

Dipper just ran to him and gave him bear hug.

"YES! YES! We have a deal!"

Dipper laughed genially. He twirled Bill around and then gave him a big kiss.

 

Bill couldn't help but laugh too.


	2. Let's Get This Show On The Road

In Dipper's mind, this whole having a baby thing was simple. You have sex every other day and wait for a positive pee stick. Oh, but he was so wrong. First off, Bill was in fact not a girl. He lacked everything you need in the female reproductive system. With the use of magic, Bill was able to change said parts.

"So when does this whole progress start?"

Dipper sat in the armchair grunkle Stan bought them. Before they got married, he decided that living in the attic was a big no. With the money he made from the book he published about the supernatural; he paid Wendy and her family to build him a three-story house not far from the shack.

"Well, I have to adapt to my new lady parts. Also, I have to get my first menstruation cycle. Then I have to adapt to that. I give it a year before we try."

"Are you serious?! You can't speed it up or something?"

"Well we either do it the right way or we fuck up everything."

\------------------------------------------

Dipper sat in the living room watching the chick flick that was playing.

"Mean Girls, you do me well."

"Dipper! Dipper! Looooook!"

Bill stood in front of him, naked from the waist down.

"I'm quite aware you no longer have a penis."

"I'm bleeding! From my lady part!"

And with that...

"I'll call Mable."  
\-------------------------------------------------  
"IM FUCKEN DYING!" Bill cried dramatically.

It's been 2 months since he got his first cycle. It was not treating him well. Dipper did everything he possibly could to take the pain away but there was only so much he could do.

"No, you're not," Dipper said gently. He picked him up and laid him on top of his chest. He rubbed his back softly.

"This is awful! How the hell does Shooting Star do this every month? I can't deal with the Nausea or the lack of hunger even though I am hungry. I'm bloated most of the time and you get these body aches. It makes you feel like an old person. "

Dipper chuckled and continued to rub Bill's back.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant now?"

"I'm positive."

"It's all worth it in the end right?"

"I sure hope so."

############################################

Bill wasn't gonna lie, the sex was great. Way better than what he thought it would be. It seemed that Dipper was enjoying it too. It was great and all but then he felt hot, sick hot. He couldn't stand anything. It was too hot and he felt dizzy and occasional nausea.

"I might be getting my period soon." he thought.

It never came.

\--------------------------------

"Shooting Star I... I need one of those pee sticks."

Bill was quite jumpy lately. All the symptoms made sense. He was tired most of the time, he felt sick, it was always hot for him, and don't get him started on the mood swings. Oh, but he really didn't want to mess this up. He couldn't face the disappointment in Dipper's face it the stick came back negative so he refused to take a test with him. He had to keep this classified and the only person he could trust was Mabel.

"Bill its okay if it comes back negative. Many women have to try several times until the test comes back positive. Also, even if it doesn't work, you have other options to have a baby. I bet your period is late too. It happens"  
Bill sat on Mabel's mustard color couch with a pregnancy test in hand. He had flipped it over-scared of what he might see.

"He's not gonna hate you, you know."

Taking a deep breath, Bill flips over the stick.

Two bright pink parallel lines meet his eyes.


	3. Let It Begin

"So how does it feel to be a great, great grandfather Stans? Do you feel any older?"

Bill was enjoying this whole pregnancy thing. He loved it! He soon realized he can blame nearly everything on his hormones. He was living life now. Having a baby meant being babied. Not to mention all the special attention he was receiving from everyone.

"I hope it's a girl!" Pacifica gushed.

Over the years, Pacifica and Mabel became very close friends. Bill became part of the little trio way before he even fancied Dipper. You can say Pacifica and Mabel did a little bit of a matchmaking back when they were fifteen.

"At this point, I don't even care about the sex. I just want a baby!" Mabel screamed with enthusiasm.

Stan rolled his eyes but smiled nevertheless.

"This is just the beginning." Stanford began, "Just you wait till hell breaks loose."

Everyone laughed, including Dipper.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I require so much attention. I'm worse than a Tamagotchi." Bill said while eating a bowl of grapes.

Bill had just started his second month of pregnancy and it wasn't going so well. He was constantly ill and he couldn't hold much down. Dipper feed him snacks, like grapes, so he could have something in his stomach. He would get heartburn once in awhile but it wasn't that bad.

"Pine Tree come cuddle with me."

"By cuddle, you mean sleep on me. I don't mind but then you don't sleep properly at night."

Bill pouted at this. He could help it! He felt sleepy most of the time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, I look fat and not pregnant."

It was a Tuesday night, which meant it was girls' night. Bill joined even before he was a "girl" but the girls didn't mind.

"You look great! You should be thankful you only have one pea in the pod!"  
"How do you know I only have one?'

Mabel got up to grab her water bottle. She had just gotten her nails painted and refused to mess up her nicely done pedicure.

"If you were expecting twins, you would be HUGE by now. I don't know how my mom managed."

"I'll be right back," Bill said getting up quickly and speed walking out of the room.

"Do you feel sick? I'll get a maid to bring you a warm towel or something!" Pacifica yelled. She started to follow Bill.

"Nah, I just have to pee really bad."

Mabel laughed from afar.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hearing his heartbeat was weird yet so amazing."

Bill and Dipper had just listened to their child's heartbeat. The doctor had given them an update on the embryo. It was crazy to think that ears, eyes, eyelids, liver, and upper lip had begun forming.

"How do you know the embryo is a boy? Pine tree, I don't even know what it is yet."

"I can't explain it. I just know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope its longer~ Thanks for the Kudos btw it means a lot.


	4. Back To The Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a chapter. Its more of a b.c (before children) story and before marrige really. Hope you enjoy~

This isn't really a chapter. It's more of a b.c (before children) story and before marriage really. Hope you enjoy~  
Chapter Text

"Pine Treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Dipper turns to see no other than Bill, laying on the floor face up. With a sign and typical eye roll, Dipper decides to lay on top of him.

"What is it that you want? Hm? Seeing me isn't enough?"

Now it was Bill's turn to give sigh and an eye roll.

"When was the last time you had a decent conversation with me? When I asked you about your day and you asked me about mine?"

Dipper just stared at Bill. When was the last time they had a domestic conversation? The guilt started to set in. He's been busy helping Wendy with college applications and helping Mabel with one of her crazy projects that he hasn't really spoken about anything with Bill. Bill would be lucky if he got a 'hi' or a peck on the cheek.

Dipper leaned in and gave Bill a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry, I been really busy helping everybody and all. So tell me, how has your week been without me pulling at your leash?" Dipper said with a playful smirk.  
Bill raised a brow.

"What do you take me for? If you think your the one that wears the pants in this relationship I hate to disappoint you Pine Tree."  
Dipper just laughed and rolled off of Bill.

Bill was just happy to have his Pine Tree's attention again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
His eyes open. He's in a bed.

It's a fancy room. Kinda dark.

"I must be in the mindscape then." he thought. Dipper rubbed his eyes and tried to get up but notices he's wearing a gown. A black ball gown. With a sigh, he gets up and grabs the bottom of the dress to walk.

"Bill you know you I struggle to walk in these," Dipper said out loud.

He spots a door and walks into it.

"That's what makes it cute Pine Tree."

Bill appears out of know where and wraps his arms around Dipper's waist. He gives Dipper a peck on the cheek.  
Dipper turns around to see Bill in a black tux, gold vest and black bow tie, no top hat.

"So what adventure do you have in store now?" Dipper said with a smirk.

"Don't want to spoil it," Bill said leaving butterfly kisses down Dipper's throat.


	5. Realizations

"OH MY GOD, PINE TREE I HAVE A ZIT!"

Four months going strong some would say but Bill was starting to quit. Quit the bullshit his hormones were causing of course.

Not only was he breaking out but the morning sickness got worse. His chest was no longer flat but it wasn't big either. His chest would hurt and sleep on his stomach was no longer a thing. Bill didn't mind, of course, it was his child causing the 'problems'.

The pregnancy had its upsides too. For example, it's now a fetus. Also, not to mention that it will no longer be it... and it moves! He couldn't even explain the situation to Dipper when it moved.

*~*flashback *~*

"You know, I'm starting to like the crib more."

"The Cache Vienna? I'm thinking of a Gliding Bassinet first."

"I see your point, it's more mobile but the crib would be used more afterward."

Munching on some celery sticks with peanut butter dip Bill dropped the snack he was holding.

"Holy shit! I'm either having gas or the little shit just moved."

Dipper head turned quickly. If he had moved any faster, his neck would have probably snapped off. He reached towards Bill and pulled him by the waist. He pressed his forehead against the small now visible bump.

"Hey, lil man," Dipper whispered.

Bill couldn't help but smile, patting Dipper's head.

"It could be gas Pine Tree and it might be a girl."

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`end of flashback*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

Dipper wasn't so worried about Bill as much anymore. He came to realize that Bill was more than capable of caring for himself and the child. It's been five months after all. The baby moved more often too. He stopped being so clingy and let Bill breath a bit but it looked like Bill took it another way.

"You don't find me attractive anymore!" Bill cried.

"Bill I do, I really do." Dipper would say. He would pull Bill to his lap and let the love of his life straddle him.

"No, you don't! You barely touch me, let alone sexually. We haven't had sex in who knows how long and... and...."

Big fat tears rolled down Bill's checks. His face was all flushed and his lips were in a pout. Oh how Dipper would have laughed at this scene before. Bill Cipher crying over some nonsense. All it caused him now was a pain.

"Trust me I'm trying really hard to not get stretch marks. I know they look gross. *sniff* And...and I'm sorry about the weird cravings too." Bill continued to cry. "And my feet and back always hurt and to." He whined.

Dipper let him complain. He had the right to. Dipper wiped the tears away from Bill's eyes and gave him a tender kiss. Bill couldn't help but melt into it. He started to cry more. How couldn't he? His Pine Tree was holding his face with his hands with such care. He would whisper sweet things into his ear. He would start kissing him and they would travel down his neck, telling him that his ass was looking greater than ever. He would touch him in the right places and tell him his belly looked cute. He laid him in bed, both nude, and tells him that his fertility was probably the biggest turn on ever. Dipper was gentle and loving.

What more can he ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, it means a lot. I hope your enjoying the story so far.


	6. Realities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having terrible writer's block. I still wanted to give you something though. Also, thank you so much for the kudos. For reference, I suggest you look up the links I'm about to put. The fist link is the dress Bill is wearing in the woods the second one is the dress he's wearing while being with Pacifica and the last one is the party dress. 
> 
> Link 1: http://us.asos.com/ASOS-Maternity/ASOS-Maternity-Yellow-Rose-Soft-Midi-Dress/Prod/pgeproduct.aspx?iid=6318558&cid=5813&Rf900=1465,1507,1573&sh=0&pge=0&pgesize=36&sort=-1&clr=Multi&totalstyles=273&gridsize=3
> 
> Link 2: http://us.asos.com/ASOS-Maternity-Swing-Dress-with-Contrast-Scallop-Collar-With-Short-Sleeve/19mjrw/?iid=6345443&cid=5813&Rf900=1465,1507,1573&sh=0&pge=5&pgesize=36&sort=-1&clr=Black&totalstyles=273&gridsize=3&mporgp=L0FTT1MtTWF0ZXJuaXR5L0FTT1MtTWF0ZXJuaXR5LVN3aW5nLURyZXNzLXdpdGgtQ29udHJhc3QtU2NhbGxvcC1Db2xsYXItV2l0aC1TaG9ydC1TbGVldmUvUHJvZC8.
> 
> Link 3: http://us.asos.com/ASOS-Maternity-Skater-Dress-In-Bold-Floral/1ae1py/?iid=6600438&cid=5813&Rf900=1465,1507,1573&sh=0&pge=3&pgesize=36&sort=-1&clr=Boldfloral&totalstyles=273&gridsize=3&mporgp=L0FTT1MtTWF0ZXJuaXR5L0FTT1MtTWF0ZXJuaXR5LVNrYXRlci1EcmVzcy1Jbi1Cb2xkLUZsb3JhbC9Qcm9kLw..

"You know, your dad has great ideas but this wasn't *gasps* one of them."

It's been six months and Bill couldn't be more thankful. His morning sickness was gone, and his feet wouldn't swell up as bad anymore. He did, of course, have short breath and a little heartburn here and there.

"Walking is good for you and why are you walking so fast?"

"Your dad is a slowpoke by the way," Bill whispered to his belly walking ahead.

"Hey! I heard that! Besides, you've been complaining about being 'locked in'. A walk in the woods was a great idea and I'm really liking the maternity clothes too."

Bill turned a bit and gave Dipper a side look. He's only wearing dresses because he found them more comfortable, breathable even.

"Hey" Dipper lifted his hands up. "You look really hot in the dress. The scenery just tops it off."

Bill rolled his eyes but couldn't help and smile. He really was glowing like Mabel put it.

"You just want to get in my pants!" Bill laughed. "And look at where that got us!"

"You're not wearing pants!"

===================

"Wait, so you're telling me that you managed to convince all of your high-class friends that I'm trans."

Pacifica passed Bill a wine glass that contained grape juice while she poured herself actual wine.

"No. I said you were gender fluid. How else would I be able to explain your situation? It's quite believable to if you ask me. Now you can attend my party without raising a brow. Not to mention how many doors this can open for Mable and Dipper. These parties are super important. I can already see the deals being made."

"I guess I can wear my new dress," Bill said drinking his juice.

"Speaking of dresses, the one your wearing is cute. Look at you embracing motherhood."

"I am a boy. I would be a father llama."

"Alright, sure mom whatever floats your boat."

==========

"Dipper stooooppppp." Bill moaned.

Being lifted and pinned against the wall was not what Bill expected when he walked out into the living room. Dipper's hands started to roam, going up his thigh making his dress ride up. This was bad. They were already running late and his hormones were against him.

"Pine tree" Bill gasped. "We can do this later."

He was silenced with a kiss that he couldn't help but melt into. He wrapped his arms around Dipper's neck and played with his curls. Dipper pulled away and slowly started to leave butterfly kisses on his neck. His hands were now touching dangerous zones.

"Fine, fine be quick!" Bill moaned.

============

"You know Dipper," Mabel started "if your gonna bang your husband before a party, at least make it a bit less noticeable for him."

Dipper took a sip of his wine. Bill was currently speaking to the CEO of this trading company across the room. Pacifica was right next to him handing him a glass of water.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dipper started.

"If that dress rides up a bit more while he sits, I'll see the hickeys you left on his thighs."

Dipper chuckled and took another sip of his wine. His sly smile did not escape Mabel's view.

"I still don't know what you're talking about Mabs."

Mabel just raised a brow at her brother and gave him a dry laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Once again I have terrible writer's block. 
> 
> P.S: for those that have mentioned making fanart, just the thought is flattering tbh.


	7. Fears Knocking At Your Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Dipper's name once. How can I not? I'll go on about it at the end of the chapter. Sorry for those that don't want to know yet. You are welcome to skip this chapter. Its just a bit of angst. I will be using his name in the next chapter though.

Dipper!

 

Bill yelled frantically. He shot out of bed.

 

"DIPPER!"

 

Bill started to cry.

 

Dipper ran into the 2nd-floor bathroom. Blood was dripping down Bill's legs. He was holding his stomach crying.

 

"Pine tree this isn't normal is it?" He cried. 

 

"How did this happen?! What did YOU do?" 

 

"Pine tree I don't know." He cried, still holding his stomach. "Help me! Call for help." 

 

"Why did I marry someone as weak as YOU? All powerful demon my ass."

 

"Pine tree." Bill whisper.

 

Bill sat up on his bed, shaking with fresh tears. 

 

"Pine tree!" He sobbed. "Mason!" 

 

You could hear thumping from the 1st floor. Dipper ran up 2 flights of stairs and burst into their bedroom.

 

"What's wrong?! Are you okay? Is the baby okay? What hurts?" 

 

Bill found this ridiculous. Is a dream demon having nightmares?

 

"Its okay, your okay and so is the baby." Dipper hushed. He rubbed Bill's back.

 

"Yeah," Bill whispered. He took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

 

"I'll get in bed with you. It's late anyway, let me get in PJs and brush my teeth."

 

"Okay."

 

Bill tucked himself back into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIS NAME IS MASON! I can't even start to tell you how satisfied I am with the name. Its perfect. Here's a link to more about Dipper's name. 
> 
> Link: http://mysteriousgoldentriangle.tumblr.com/post/148171973919/antivillain-so-i-have-read-journal-3-and-i-know
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, the next one should be a nice sized one. His parents come to visit! Also, thank you for the kudos. Till next time!


	8. Thinking Of Names Like Mason

“Mason be a dear and hand me the plates on the top shelf.”

“Mason, where do you keep the firewood? Bill said he’s cold.”

“Mason...”

“Mason….”

“Dipper.”

Dipper turns to face Bill. He’s sitting on the couch will a bowl of watermelon. Dipper was starting to lose his mind. He loved his parents, he really did. It was overwhelming having them around. They did everything around the house, mostly his mom.

Mia Pines was more than enthusiastic when she found out she was going to become a grandmother. At first, she thought it was Mabel, but when she was told it was Bill… and it brought up some questions.

It was decided that Pacifica’s cover-up story was going to be used. Explaining it was different than what they expected. At the end of the chat, both of Dipper’s parents were in tears and that caused Bill to cry as well. Dipper just stared at Bill. He didn’t know if it was part of the cover-up or Bill genuinely crying even though the story was a bunch of crap made up on the spot. It was probably the hormones.

To say the least, his parents didn't care. Now that Bill was at the ending stages of this pregnancy, they came down to Gravity Falls. They rented out a cabin not far from the Mystery Shack to help them out after the baby was born. Bill was now a month away from giving birth, a natural birth at home. He insisted that it was done in the safety of their home.

“Okay, Mason we’ll be leaving now. Don't stay up too late, you're going to regret not sleeping in the future.” His father shut the front door.

“Mason~” Bill teased.

“Stop.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Why are you only giving me boy names? I could be having a girl.”

Bill had wanted to start the name list now rather than later. So far they had more boy names down than girls. The girl names came from Bill.

“I like Ellie for a girl. Ellie Pines or Eleanor Pines.”

“Why are you going towards star related names?”

“Wow, Dipper I wonder why.” Bill rolled his eyes and propped his legs over Dipper’s. He continued to write on the notebook full of possible names. He started to doodle.

“I like Owen but iwouldprefertobias.”

Bill raised his gaze. “Tobias?” he said blankly.

“Yes…”

Bill started to laugh. “I beg to differ. You know what that means, right?”

Dipper started to pout. Bill was full of laughing at him. It was a nice name regardless of the meaning. Toby sounded adorable.

“Goodness of the lord!”

Bill always got a bit flushed when laughing. The baby must have started moving because he started to rub his belly.

“Sorry, you seem to forget that more than my half of my family is Jewish. YOUR family is Jewish.”

Bill started to settle down.

 

“The irony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over! Any guesses on the sex?


	9. And I Guess That's When I Knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's in Italic font is Dipper's P.O.V

_I think it truly hit me on the day before my sweet 16. Mabel made such a huge deal out of this birthday. So much that she managed to convince our parents to let us throw the party in Gravity Falls. More than half of our school agreed to show up. All of the boys in my baseball team agreed to come and not to mention all the clubs Mabel was in. Let's not forget that the whole town is probably going to show up too. This party was going to be big._

\---------------------------

 

“So I decided that the theme will be fancy pastel meets edgy pop-punk.”

 

“What?”

 

Dipper missed the ball completely. He was at practice and Mabel had really thrown him off.

 

“Mabel that makes no sense. Like none at all, you’re speaking your own language.”

 

“Ahhhhhhhh dip-dop I’m so excited!” she gushed.

 

Dipper got back to batting position.

 

“Still Into You by Paramore is my inspiration.”

 

Dipper swings and hits the ball.

 

“That makes more sense.”

 

\-------------------------

 

“Bill I trust you, only because Mabel and Dipper do. So please don't take over the world once I give you my blood.”

 

Pacifica was nervous. So nervous that her shaking can put a chihuahua to shame. The plan was to give Bill a body. He had said he was going to take anybody close to dying but Pacifica put a stop to that train immediately. It was back to the drawing table. They managed to get Wendy to help them with the quest of a body. Wendy had found a spell that can make Bill a body with a bit of his magic and human blood. The thing was that little bit of the genetics of the human blood would fuse in a sense with the demon.

 

“I won't do anything Blondie. I want to surprise them when they come. How am I going to attend the party in my triangle form?”

 

“Okay let's do this.”

\-----------------------------------

 

“You know, I'm not surprised you came out hot. You have my genetics after all. Now, let me teach you how to wear eyeliner.”

 

Bill rolled his eyes at her. Over the month they had grown close. Pacifica had thought him the basics of how to be human and how to blend in. She taught him how to dress, do his nails, his hair and know how to do basic makeup to bring out his eyes. Pacifica had to admit that her favorite part of Bill’s form was his eyes. His eyes gave him life. His eyes were a golden hazel and they came to stand out more because of his sun-kissed tan. His pale blonde hair was the only thing she questioned. She was not that kind of blonde and she was sure no one down her family line had that hair.

 

“Shouldn't I be asking Robbie for this lesson.”

 

“Is this you hinting at me that you're going through an emo phase?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay so shut up. You have to fit the party theme if you want to make an impression.”

 

“Does it have to be good?”

 

Pacifica smacked him.

 

\------------------------------------

 

“Pacifica said she and Bill have a surprise for us when we arrive tomorrow!”

 

“Go to bed Mabs, we have to wake up early tomorrow.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Mabel was peeking through the attic window. Pacifica was to arrive any moment. Bill had yet to pop up. Dipper sat on his bed reading a book he picked up at the bus stop. Mabel was way too excited to wait in her room. Pacifica said very little about the surprise and Dipper wasn't going to lie he was quite curious too. Bill was in on it so who knows what the surprise would be.

 

“SHE’S HERE- why is she running away from the shack?”

 

Pacifica was, in fact, running off, passing the Mystery Shack and into the woods. Dipper looked out the window as well. Pacifica kept looking behind her. Dipper grabbed his exploring backpack. He was ready to go down and check on what Pacifica was running from when another blonde popped out from the woods, passing the Mystery Shack and back into the woods again like Pacifica had.

 

“I'm gonna go check it out.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“Bill I'm gonna murder you! You said that was safe!”

 

“No, I didn't! I said it wasn't threatening! Now I'm bleeding from my arm and water is leaking from my eyes, I think I'm dying Blondie.”

 

“Pacifica!” Dipper yelled in the distance.

 

“OH MY GOD It's PINE TREE! He can fix me, PINES! PINES!”

 

Dipper ran towards the call. He was worried for Pacifica and her good-looking friend.

 

“Now is not the time to check out other guys Mason. That can be one of Pacifica’s boyfriends for all you know.” he thought.

 

He came to a stop to two blondes. Both panting, one bleeding from his arm and it looked like he was crying. Said blonde ran to him and hugged him. He was a head shorter than Dipper with a small body frame. His hair smelled like strawberries. A sob broke his thoughts.

 

“Pine Tree I'm dying! I just got this body and I'm failing it. Oh my god fixes it.”

 

Dipper pushed Bill off. Dipper couldn't believe what he had just heard. Pine Tree? Was that Bill? There was no way…

 

“Surprise!” Pacifica yelled weakly.

 

Bill stood two feet away from him. His hair was a mess with twigs and leaves in it. His face was a little dirty due to dirt and it looked like he had eyeliner running from his eyes. His skinny jeans had cuts that he was sure he got from running in the forest and not as a fashion statement. His shirt fit him a bit too big making him look smaller. His arms had scratches, not to mention his bleed right arm.

 

But the two golden orbs looking at him, with teary eyes caught his breath.

 

  
_And I guess that's when I knew..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little flash back doesn't hurt anybody....
> 
> Also, should I give this a part 2?


	10. Love You In The Worst Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Using You- Mars Argo

Bill Cipher had only cried 3 times in his whole human life. The first being when he introduced himself to Dipper in his human form, the second being when they broke up when they were eight teen and the third time is now.

 

He had been told that labor was intense but he laughed it off. He liked pain after all. The pain didn't hit all at once though. It gradually got worse and worse… but, he didn't tell Dipper until he was sure he would give birth at any given moment.

 

10:00am

 

Bill was out of breath. Yoga was becoming harder to do now that his belly was full term. He swore that sometimes he thought he was having twins but he only sensed one soul. He felt huge but many said that he was “fairly small” as Abel Pines had put it. His belly made life hard and usual chores became a mission impossible due to the back pain and lack of sleep. He had so much to do as well. He had to get milk! He liked ores with milk before bed.

 

He was about to step out when he felt it. A little jab. It felt like a kick but they never hurt that bad. They didn't hurt him at all really. He had a high pain tolerance, so this pain caught him off guard. It only lasted a couple of seconds but he was still concerned.

 

“I should call Pines…” Bill thought. He started his walk to the grocery store. He pulled out his phone and went to Dipper’s contact. A picture of his Pine Tree appeared. His hair was a mess of curls. His birthmark was very noticeable and he had cat whiskers drawn on his face. A mischievous smile was on his face and his eyes had this glow he couldn't describe. It was funny that the picture he loved so much was taken a couple hours before they broke up.

 

“Someday we'll both be older  
I wonder if we'll be together looking back on the past  
But I don't care if I don't live to see another day  
I love you in the worst way”

 

He lost his train of thought. He started singing and continued his walk to the store.

 

1:00pm

 

The pains came and went. He started to ignore them and even took a bath. Mia and Abel had stopped by with lunch. They came by with a photo album of Dipper and Mabel as children. They had a nice chat and they left soon after. They gave him a book of names they had written out for the twins before they even knew the sex of the two. Most of the names were Jewish to Bill’s dissent. Those that didn't do catch his attention though.

 

He was going to clean up a bit and then pull out pictures he wanted to use to tease his Pine Tree. He started to put clean dishes back into their designated shelf when he felt something warm flow down from his lower regions. He slowly put the plate he was holding down and went to the restroom.

 

3:00pm

 

The pains became a bit unbearable. He sent Dipper a text to ask what time he would be arriving home. He didn't respond quick enough for his liking so he called the midwife. Time seemed to slow down and yet go really fast at the same time. Pacifica was somehow by his side and the midwife was there a few minutes later. Mabel showed up later and she and Pacifica helped him change into more appropriate clothes.

 

7:00pm

 

He was taken to the large bath in the master bedroom. Dipper had just gotten home in time for the pushing. He was a little upset that he wasn't told about the contractions before but Bill looked very pale and that kept him quiet. The bangs under his eyes showed more and his overall appearance looked tired. Dipper has never felt so helpless. Bill hasn't used his magic ever since he found out they were expecting. He claims he’s been saving it just in case something goes wrong during the birth. Mabel and Pacifica were asked to leave the room.

 

10:00pm

 

Dipper held Bill’s hand. He would loving stroke his hand and push his sweaty hair back. He would whisper encouraging words and give him water to keep him hydrated. Bill would cry out in pain and all Dipper could do was wipe the tears away.

 

“Just a couple more pushes Mr. Pines. Your crowning.”

 

Bill looked up to Dipper. A shy smile on his face. Dipper couldn't help but smile back. He gave Bill’s hand a squeeze and Bill gladly gave it back. He had never doubted that his husband was strong. He was aware that Bill could do anything and everything. The fact that he kept calm thus far was incredible.

 

Bill took a couple breaths before giving his last push.

 

A sense a relief went through Bill.

 

Dipper had let go of his hand.

 

He heard a cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!


	11. Absolute Smitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while, eh?

The mindscape was like a haven for Bill. It was a reality but at the same time, it wasn't. If he had to explain what the mindscape was like, he would say it like felt a relief and then numbness. Like when you hit your funny bone and have it feel like static TV. It makes sense but it doesn't. He was present but his mind was somewhere else. The reality was an illusion. That's how he felt at that moment but he wasn't in the mindscape. The feeling was new yet familiar.

He heard the cry and that brought him back. He saw the thing be placed on his chest. He couldn't explain the feeling or how it took over him. All the magic he reserved over the months flowed out of him. Bill made sure everything was working properly for the child. His magic started to heal him and calmed any pain he had. He wrapped his arms around the newborn and let his magic take over.

It was just him and the child. Everything around him was black and white yet in color. He couldn't hear anyone or even bothered to. The child was still crying so he started to hush lovingly to it and wash her off with the water around him.

 

Audrey Lilith Pines was born on the 18 of November at 11:59 pm.

 

Something brought Bill back to the real world. He looks up to see Dipper watching him and her. Her crying stopped and was soon being taken from Bill. Dipper was given the honor of cutting the umbilical cord. The child was handed to Dipper to change with the help of the midwife’s assistant while the midwife took care of what Bill’s magic did not.

Bill still felt numb. Static was playing in his head. He was in the mindscape yet he was not. He was in this haven that was new yet familiar. He finished his end of the deal but was he really done? Was this the beginning of the deal? Was this Dipper’s trick? Was he played?

“I think you’re overthinking it,” Dipper whispered to him. He gently ran his fingers through Bill’s hair.

“Did you really play me at my own game? This was your plan all along.” Bill said tiredly. How was he so attached? She's only been held once and lived a couple of minutes. She was wrinkled like an old person but was just born. She looked like an alien but was half human and half demon. She's not supposed to look alien. She was so gross yet beautiful and perfect. Golden Blonde hair with tan skin. What color eyes did she have?

“I learned from the best,” Dipper replied. He didn't even try to hide his smirk.

The absolute smitten. It was as addicting as power. It came with wonders and the unexpected. No wonder Dipper wanted one.

What was she like? What’s her potential?

The trill of a mystery. A code to decode.

 

 

He wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! Thank you to everyone that's followed my poorly written story. lol. I might make this into a series. Who knows? Follow me on tumblr to be informed or if you just like billdip. Tumblr: www.mysteriousgoldentriangle.tumblr.com or look up mysteriousgoldentriangle on the search. Thank you once again.


End file.
